wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Front
This character was created by Luster, but adopted by CopperWingz (Message Luster if you don't believe me lol, I got him for an art trade, along with two other designs) Page told by the gathered resources about him from the Institute and police reports. These were collected before the Fallout. Description by The Institute He is short and stocky, it is easy to over look him. He has pale dusty wings, frills, and an underbelly. His scale color is an orange clay color, but he is covered in moles and freckles of darker and lighter shades. He commonly wears a lab coat, blue mint rubber gloves, and a red undershirt and scarf. His horns and claws are short and dull but an oak brown that matches his machete carrier. He has bright blue eyes and an awkward smile. He was last seen wearing goggles, rubber head protection, and a tail bandage. His lab coat, gloves, mask, and bandage were splattered in blood, some his own, the rest from an unknown sources. Witnesses description of his Personality In confrontations with Front, he seemed to have a cool and friendly attitude. He was described as " A dragon with places to be and things to do. He seemed to care about what I (witness) was thinking and talking about. He had a funny and high pitched voice and talked very quickly. He was nice though, and never thought of hurting me. He saved my life." According to multiple accounts, he is a very caring and kind to the dragons that he liked and treated them well. For the ones that offended him or treated him badly, they often found themselves in a very bad situation. It is said he experiments for the good of others, and his test subjects were selected because they would just " bring down the world. " One witness grew ill after attacking Front about his profession and told him he was useless. Later the dragon came back to him for help. The dragon payed a hefty fee to get help and medication. Suddenly, the dragon went missing and was later found in a freezer in an abandoned butcher shop. There eyes, teeth, tongue, and heart were never found, most likely cut out and stolen from the doctor. Another witness had a failing heart, and was friends with Front. The witness said " He knew I was going to die without help. I was poor at the time and had no money to save myself. When I talked to him he saw though me and decided to help. He took me to his laboratory and told me everything would be fine. He explained what would happen to me before I was put under anesthesia. When I woke up, I no longer had a pain in my chest, but I had a long cut mark down my underbelly. He held out my own heart in front of me, and told me that one day later and I would have died. He said he transferred my heart with another, but wouldn't tell me who the heart originally belonged too. Without him, I wouldn't be alive today." description: *orangey-brown scales *really tall *awkward voice *body build of your average nerd *wears weird turtlenecks and ugly coats *just really akward and weird in general * personality: *quiet and weird *doesnt really care much about hurting things *is not sadistic though *gets really embarrassed all the time *silently thinks hes super smart and capable of world domination *not loyal and willing to backstab other dragons *shifty in general *laughs a lot * history: *used to be a surgeon *wanted to be a geneticist but wasnt considered "good enough" *didnt die in an institute attack *escaped woo *now he just walks around i guess * abilities: *set scales on fire - doesnt do that though since he usually has clothes on *knows a ridiculous amount about anatomy and knows about soft spots and stuff *is not super coordinated, but has really steady claws *carries around dna from various tribes and stuff * He was hired into the Institution with a description of a hard working doctor who cares about others. It was later found out this was false. His documents were fake and it is believed he is more of a trickster dragon with a want for illegal experimenting for the name of science and discovery. He can become a trickster, and tends to make promises he simply doesn't keep. Category:Males Category:Content (Luster the rainwing) Category:Characters Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids